


Частушки-титанушки

by ackermantihora, Dancing_with_Q, Deathfeanor, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 3LVL — Челлендж на ЗФБ 2021 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark Comedy, Humor, Multi, Parody, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021, Work Contains Fandom Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermantihora/pseuds/ackermantihora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_with_Q/pseuds/Dancing_with_Q, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: На Парадисе тоже существовал фольклор, и марлийским ученым удалось собрать небольшую коллекцию частушек.
Series: 3LVL — Челлендж на ЗФБ 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158467
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Частушки-титанушки

*  
Мимо рейссовского дома  
Я без шуток не хожу:  
То им хуй в окно засуну,  
То им жопу покажу.

*  
Как с титаном я гуляла!  
Девки, тишь и благодать!  
Только жалко, у титана  
Ни хуя же не видать.

*  
Съел отца парнишка Йегер,  
Силу Крика отобрал,  
Чтобы закатить марлийцам  
Мировой пизды отвал.

*  
Я с разведчиком гуляла,  
Он был очень даже мил.  
До утра мы с ним шатались,  
Про титанов говорил.

*  
И с того утра мы больше  
Не видались никогда.  
Говорят, пошел за стены —  
Будет пухом пусть земля!

*  
Сидит Райнер на крыльце  
С выраженьем на лице.  
Выражает то лицо,  
Чем садятся на крыльцо.

*  
Дух бодрит, снимает стресс  
«Чаепитейный» процесс.  
А вино лишь развращает  
Да в титанов превращает!

*  
Как титан куснет за руку —  
Вы невольно вскрикнете.  
Раз куснет, второй куснет,  
А потом привыкнете.

*  
Сидит Челюсть у ворот,  
Широко разинув рот.  
А народ не разберет,  
Где ворота, а где рот.

*  
Кофту новую порвали  
И с размаху дали в глаз,  
Всё стерплю я от капрала,  
В Разведкорпус чтоб попасть!

*  
Не капрал, а капитан!  
Ща еще как наподдам!

*  
Скинул Зик дикпик Ливаю,  
Захотел пофлиртовать.  
Пик комедии был пройден,  
«Дик» придется пришивать.

*  
По реке плывут титаны  
Из села Кукуева.  
Ну и пусть себе плывут,  
Людоеды хуевы!

*  
Сине море не наполнишь —  
Оно очень глубоко,  
Всех титанов не накормишь —  
У них пузо велико.

*  
Эрен рос да распускался  
До пятнадцати годов,  
А в пятнадцать на суде же  
Вдруг остался без зубов.

*  
Как у наших Аккерманов  
Господа как на подбор.  
Кто — король, кто — геноцидник,  
Кто — горячий командор.

*  
Как мы с Армином гуляли  
Возле нашего пруда.  
Нас титаны напугали —  
Больше не пойдем туда!

*  
Полюбил я командора,  
Отдал честь его бровям,  
А теперь его титаны  
Отбирают по частям!

*  
Надоело жить в Подземке.  
Всюду грязь, говно и пыль.  
Ой, вступлю-ка я в разведку:  
Там свобода, кровь, кишки!

*  
Не скажу, в какой деревне,  
Титана баба родила!  
Так четыре года с половиной  
В положении была.

*  
В поле кто-то жрал картошку.  
Так мы думали, жуки.  
Оказалось, это Саша  
Ночью в поле жрет сидит.

*  
А мне Леви подарил  
Любовь свою верную,  
А я ему подарил  
Свою безразмерную.

*  
Не хочу я чаю пить,  
Не хочу заваривать,  
Хочу Эрвина любить  
И с ним разговаривать!

*  
На Парадисе завелась  
Красавица Еленка.  
Вот ведь чудо:  
Раньше у Марли подпирала стенку.

*  
Не ходи, кадет, в разведку!  
Ничего хорошего:  
Как вернёшься — яйца набок,  
А рука откушена!

*  
Командора полюбил,  
Нам с ним очень весело.  
На руках его б носил,  
Если б меньше весил он.

*  
У меня есть два ребенка,  
Оба инвалиды:  
Старший крыса, каких мало,  
Младший — геноцидник.

*  
Пиксис очень много пьет,  
Трезвым не бывает,  
Только в водочке одной  
Он души не чает.

  



End file.
